


Fascinating

by orphan_account



Series: Weird crossoverships that can make your eyes bleed [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gaz finds herself fascinating by Mabel
Relationships: Gaz (Invader Zim)/Mabel Pines
Series: Weird crossoverships that can make your eyes bleed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589269
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I decide to write a bunch of weird ships, but I'm having fun so far.

When Gaz was trying to bully her older brother, Mabel brought to her a bunch of necklace with Stars and aliens all over then.  
When Gaz wanted to be lonely, Mabel showed up and gave a long speech about unicorns and rainbows - that was not what the speech was about, but Gaz remembers to be too distracted for listening - and apparently, Mabel hates unicorns, but not rainbows.

She also found out a lot of informations about the weird girl. Gaz learned that Mabel had a little pig called Waddles, who loves eating socks, and that she has a twin brother named Dipper, that was obsessed with the supernatural like Dib.  
Gaz knows that Mabel loves strawberrys and that she tried to find a love for a entire summer, but all that she got it was a weird boyband and a guy who kisses his own puppets.

The membrane girl knows that Mabel talks to herself to calm her down, she know that the girl likes to paint nails, and is also pretty good at this, she even painted Dib's nails once, and it got so good.

Gaz never found herself fascinated by someone before, and it's nice to learn more things about Mabel everyday.

But something is weird, everytime that she thinks in the girl, she blushes, and it's stupid.  
But she likes it.


End file.
